St Mungo's and Chocolate Frogs
by AJGranger13
Summary: A nice little Valentine's Day one-shot. Thought I should finally do a holiday fic. Harry has landed himself in St. Mungo's on the most romantic holiday of the year. No lemon, just fluff! Enjoy! Rated for slight language and sexual references, but not too bad. Viva la Drarry!


**A/N: Just a short little Valentine's Day one-shot! Drarry of course! This was written with T3hWh1t3P4nth3r who also has the story written in Harry's POV. Hope you enjoy it!**

**A/N: For those of you who are returning to this story, you will find that some things have changed. This was done because I forgot some dialogue, and I felt some better descriptions were in order.**

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own the wonderful characters who were created by the oh so awesome J.K Rowling.**

Draco smiled as he entered the homey hospital room at St. Mungo's. Harry was fast asleep; his glasses on the

mohogany bedside table. He looked so peaceful despite the hell he had been through. Draco's eyes settled on the bandaged wrapped around his lover's chest.

Harry had been chasing down a trouble-making Voldemort supporter when he got hit with a nasty spell. The Healers

were unsure about what spell was used, but it left a gash just above Harry's heart. Harry had passed out from the pain earlier when they first arrived. Draco

was terrified. He'd never felt so helpless. However, at the end of the day, the Healers.

said that Harry should be fine, but they still wanted to keep him overnight to be safe.

Draco was jerked out of his thoughts as the raven-haired man stirred. His green eyes looked slightly out of focus

as they flickered open. Harry let out a sigh as he stretched. Draco smirked as the white cotton blanket fell, leaving

Harry's toned midriff exposed. Draco quickly chased his thoughts away. They were in St. Mungo's and Harry was

slightly fragile. Unfortunately, they couldn't do anything—tonight.

Harry reached for his blanket, but Draco's hand flashed out just a second sooner. He draped the blnket over harry as if he were a child being tucked into bed.

The injured auror grumbled. The blonde

smiled and sat in the firm hospital chair beside his boyfriend. "What are you going on about?" he asked.

Harry groaned again. "I can't do anything!" He quickly changed his statement. "Correction, I'm

not ALLOWED to do anything!"

Draco patted Harry's arm sympathetically, ignoring the cold emerald glare he was receiving. "We just don't

want you to reopen your wound, love."

The black-haired wizard sighed and placed his bulky hand on Draco's which was much more slender. "I know, but that doesn't make my situation any less

irritating," he closed his eyes and

tilted his head back. "I hate this. I should've blocked his damn spell! I should've reacted quicker!"

Draco stood up and ran his free hand through Harry's disheveled hair. "It's not your fault, Harry.

The guy was a dick. He's going to Azkaban anyway."

"But that's just it! I wasn't the one to put him there! Stupid Bill Tarcey did!"

Draco chuckled. "You really need to learn how to put that Gryffindor pride aside sometimes,

love."

Harry looked at the platinum blonde through slitted eyes. "I don't see you putting aside any

Slytherin qualities."

"That's different. They haven't gotten my placed in St. Mungo's yet." Draco said smugly.

"Yeah, yeah. Rub it in."

Draco smiled as he changed the topic. "Today's a special day, you know."

Harry looked confused. "It's not our anniversary. And it's no one's birthday."

Draco kissed Harry on the cheek. "It's Valentine's Day, love."

"Oh," Harry blushed slightly. "I didn't get you anything."

"I didn't expect you to. I didn't even expect you to be awake when I came back."

Harry's faced relaxed and returned to its normal color. "Where did you go?" he asked curiously.

Draco reached into his tan messenger bag and pulled out a heart-shaped box. "Happy

Valentine's Day." He handed it to the green-eyed man, who took it graciously with the eyes of a five-year-old.

He quickly lifted the shiny red cover to reveal dozens of hopping chocolate

frogs. "Thanks, babe!" As he took one of the frogs, several moved to show dozens of wizard cards.

"I figured you could save the cards for the young Weasel offspring when he gets older," advised Draco.

"Or I could keep them myself," Harry said through a mouthful of frog.

Draco laughed and took one for himself. "Or you could do that."

After a moment of silence, Draco sat next to Harry on the bed. The blonde leaned over him. "I was really worried about you back there,"

Draco tried to keep a straight face, but his saddened tone betrayed him. "I thought maybe I had lost

you. That I'd be spending Valentine's Day alone from now on..." A tear formed in his eye as he said the

last part, but he blinked it away before Harry could see.

"You'll never lose me, Draco," Harry said, propping himself up on his elbows. "Not as long as I

have anything to do about it."

Draco couldn't help but claim the green-eyed man's lips in a quick but heated kiss as he said

this. "I'll hold you to that..." he promised as the reluctantly pulled apart.

"So, do I owe you a belated Valentine's gift?" Harry asked. Draco recognized his own signature

smirk playing on the handsome man's face.

"You're alive," he answered. "That's all I need." His thoughts from earlier entered his mind once

more. "Although...I wouldn't object to our little "Valentine's Night" tradition when you get home..."

Harry matched Draco's mischievous expression. "Oh, I think I can arrange that..." It didn't take

long for their lips to meet in one more passionate kiss. As they did so, Draco gently lowered his lover

back onto the hospital bed. "You should rest," Draco told him. "You'll need your strength for tomorrow

night after you're released." He glided to the door, softly closing it behind him as hewalked out. "I can't wait..." he

whispered to himself as he wrapped his cloak around him and headed down the hall.

**A/N: That's it! Nothing too extravagent. But it is waaay past my bedtime, so I will have to say **

**goodbye for the night. **

**A/N:Hope the changes weren't too baffeling! I'm trying to be a better writer, so bear with me as I go through the process! :)**


End file.
